Ariel
by Flamboyante
Summary: Une association agissant en faveur des elfes de maison a toujours besoin d'une présidente de secours.


Il faisait chaud en ce début de septembre. Hermione ne se souvenait d'une pareil température depuis sa première entrée à Poudlard, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant. D'un geste maladroit, elle ramena sa tignasse trop épaisse derrière ses oreilles. Ginny avait bien tenté de la convaincre d'attacher cette chevelure folle mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec un chignon. Le soleil brillait aux vitres du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques du ministère. Les sorciers de la météorologie avaient choisi la simplicité pour une fois. La jeune femme se leva quand on toqua à sa porte. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait une aide dans son bureau.

Hermione, brillante élève, après avoir réussi ses aspics sans grande difficulté l'été qui avait suivi la bataille de Poudlard, sur les conseils d'Arthur et de Percy Weasley, avait cherché un emploi au ministère et décroché un poste dans le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. La jeune fille avait passé un an sous les ordres d'Amos Diggory avant que l'on commence à écouter ses idées aux sujets des elfes de maisons. Depuis, elle était montée en grade et avait la responsabilité de l'amélioration du statut des elfes de maison.

Aujourd'hui était donc un grand jour car, pour la première fois, elle allait avoir quelqu'un sous ses ordres, mais pas un employé formaté par les vieilles habitudes. Non, elle avait obtenu auprès de son directeur de département de choisir elle-même parmi les nouveaux diplômés de Poudlard celui qu'elle désirerait avoir à ses côtés parmi ceux qui se présenteraient pour avoir un emploi au ministère.

Hermione fit entrer un petit groupe de grands adolescents dont certains la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle soupira discrètement, agacée. Ne pouvait-on pas vivre simplement quand on était l'amie d'Harry Potter ? La petite troupe était composée de trois garçons et quatre filles. Elle leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle attendait d'eux puis les fit asseoir dans la salle d'attente du département pour organiser des entretiens individuels.

Sa première victime était une petite rouquine dont certains traits lui rappelaient Ginny. Hermione sourit, elle savait très bien que, si la ressemblance tenait autant à l'esprit qu'au physique, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'interroger les suivants.

Présentez-vous, ordonna-t-elle avec méthode.

Hermione appréciait autant les entretiens traditionnels que ceux où l'on rajoutait une petite touche d'originalité. Elle s'était exercée à mêler les deux pour se donner une signature.

Je m'appelle Déborah Abott. J'ai dix-huit ans. À Poudlard, j'étais à Poufsouffle. J'ai obtenu un optimal en soin aux créatures magiques.

Ainsi cette jeune fille était la soeur d'Hannah. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. La présentation était très classique, un peu maladroite. Deborah avait peut-être peur, était sûrement stressée. Même si Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti de gêne dans un entretien d'embauche, elle savait qu'elle était un cas assez rare de force d'esprit, ou, peut-être, la confiance qu'elle avait en son intelligence la rassurait involontairement.

Et que penses-tu des centaures ?, demanda Hermione à Déborah qui se rongeait les ongles discrètement.

La soeur d'Hannah devint subitement rouge de honte avant de balbutier :

Ils me font un peu peur. Hannah m'a raconté ce qu'ils avaient fait au professeur Ombrage lors de sa cinquième année et …

Et des elfes de maison, continua Hermione inflexible.

Déborah regarda d'un oeil stupéfait son interlocutrice secouer son doigt prisonnier dans un boucle de sa chevelure insupportable. Le noeud de cheveux se serrait à chaque seconde. Hermione surprit son regard ahuri et reposa sa main sur son bureau.

Alors, Miss Abott, j'attends.

Déborah rougit encore, très embarrassée par cet entretien.

Ils sont très utiles, commença-t-elle prudemment. Non, non, se reprit-elle en voyant le visage d'Hermione se fermer, ils sont très gentils.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas embaucher cette jeune fille pas assez près des ses propres idées. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Je suis désolée, miss Abott, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce département vous convienne.

Déborah plissa le nez, déçue.

Tente ta chance ailleurs, suggéra Hermione attristée par le regard triste de la petite rousse. La justice magique par exemple.

C'est ce qui me tentait, avoua Déborah, mais je ne veux pas travailler au même endroit que ma soeur.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle reste longtemps là-bas, assura Hermione, elle clame partout qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait.

Je sais mais elle voulait rester avec Susan Bones, sa meilleure amie.

Je suis presque sûre qu'elle va changer de voie. Allez, appelle le suivant.

En revoir Madame.

Déborah sortit en se cognant contre la porte.


End file.
